Pacman
Pacman is the general of Nintendo's armies. In the original series, it is implied that he is the Nintendo Leader, but in the reboot, it is clear he is just a general. Original Series Pacman is only in the first season (and a cameo in the remake of season 3) of the original series and is in charge of Nintendo's forces. He is often the 'go-to' guy when the Mario brothers don't know what to do. Pacman rarely leaves the Nintendo Base, so it is assumed that he lives there. In later episodes, it is revealed that GameOver killed his wife, Mrs. Pacman, for sealing Corona in Corona Mountain. Pacman battles a GameOver clone in the Nintendo Base, but that was just a distraction so another GameOver clone could place bombs all over the base. With no way to escape, Pacman accepts his fate and the base explodes. Near the end of the season, it's revealed that before the Nintendo Base blew up, Pacman used the Time Room to go into the future to avoid death. The future is shown to be a dystopia run by GameOver (and is implied to be either mid-season 2 during the zombie outbreak or during Nintendo World: The Land of Turmoil). Knowing that he needs to stop GameOver, he goes back in time to the moment Mrs. Pacman was killed. Pacman arrives just in time and kills GameOver before he can kill Mrs. Pacman. Thinking that it was the original GameOver, Pacman lets his guard down and another GameOver clone (or possibly the original GameOver) appears from behind and kills him. Pacman appears briefly in the season 3 remake as part of Mario's nightmare. He serves as a symbol of the guilt Mario feels for not being able to stop GameOver sooner. Reboot Series Pacman's role in the Nintendo World Reboot series is very similar to the original. He is in command of Nintendo's armies and often stays in the Nintendo command room, delivering orders via codec. Tyler Redick confirmed that Pacman's role in the reboot will be much bigger than the original and said that Pacman will be around for a long time, unlike the original series where he died in the first season. He is voiced by Brett Slater impersonating Patrick Warburton. During the events of The Corona Saga, Pacman tries to make sense of why Sony randomly attacked Nintendo World. He starts to become desperate for answers and even starts to have nightmares of destruction. Mr. Game&Watch calms him down and he is able to send orders out once again. He becomes aware that Wesker replaced Ocelot as the Sony General and attempts to negotiate with the Nintendo Leader, but fails. He prepares for battle once Corona arrives and stays in contact with Master Chief to figure out more about the beast. When Corona has the upper-hand in the battle, Pacman appears to have nightmarish flashbacks of destruction and ruin. He orders a retreat, but belays the order once Master Chief arrives, ready to help. After Corona is defeated, Pacman makes peace with the Sony Army, which unites the two worlds. GameOver sends a message to the Nintendo Base, that targets both Mario and Pacman. Not knowing what GameOver is capable of, Pacman orders Mario to investigate GameOver. Trivia *The idea to make Pacman the general was based off the Futurama ''episode "Anthology of Interest II" *Pacman is one of the few characters that uses a default ''GTA:SA character model. This is because no models of Pac-Man exist for the game. * Pacman, Olimar, Mr.Game&Watch, and Link are the only characters that do not have a different model or texture from the original series. Category:Nintendo World Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Deceased Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Nintendo World